Scars of The Dark Abyss
by Zekiev Clayton-Zolnerowich
Summary: 17 Year-old Zekiev Zolnerowich finds himself awakening in a dirty room in Rapture. The mysterious Athena promises to reveal to him what happened on the mysterious day of July 3rd,2012, and tells him he must journey through Rapture to find his answers. Will he find out what happened? And why does this date peak his interest? There is only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1, Awakening

**(Disclaimer, I do not own BioShock or any of its themes. I own only my characters. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.)**

Darkness fell. The light had faded once again in the long sleeping city, undisturbed by the outside world, untouched by an outsider for as long as its inhabitants could remember. This cold, dark place under the Atlantic Ocean was known as Rapture, long forgotten by the world. The year was 2014, and the hellish city was still teeming with danger.

"Ugh…" Zekiev groaned, picking himself off of the floor slowly, rubbing his aching head, "What the hell happened?" he asked himself, taking in his surroundings. The large window in front of him was the only source of light, brightening the room only slightly enough to see.

"Oh!" A voice came over the radio sitting next to him. –_Female- _he thought to himself, as he picked the device up. "You've finally awoken!" the voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey lady, would you keep it down!" he whispered loudly, "There could be splicers all over the place!" He finished, turning the radio's volume down a notch.

"Oh, sorry." She spoke quietly, lowering her voice. "I'm just excited that you are finally awake!" she continued quickly.

"Lady, I don't mean any disrespect, but who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?" he asked impatiently, hoping for a little hint as to why he wasn't in his dirty safe room, far from the splicers.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself!" the disembodied voice announced over the radio, "My name…just call me Athena for now." She said, thinking to herself. "Now, I need to maintain radio silence for a little while. Don't worry though, I'll check in to see how you are doing every once in awhile." Athena finished, the static from the radio quieting.

"Okay lady, but there better be a good reason for all of this." The teen said quietly, curiosity flooding his mind. –_who was this lady? What did she want from him? And how the hell did she get him here?-_

"Oh there is, my friend, there is. Let's just say I can tell you what happened on July third, 2012. But for now, make your way to the Bathysphere located on the opposite side of the building you are in. No small task I might add. But good luck!" she finished suddenly, the radio clicking off, leaving Zekiev with a world of questions. –_What could she possibly know about that?-_

"Well, I guess there is only one way to figure this out, "He thought aloud, taking in his surroundings once again. The room was dark, and smelled strongly of rust and copper. Zekiev furrowed his brow, checking his black sling-bag for his flashlight. "There it is…" he said to himself, pulling the titanium light out of his bag. He clicked the rubber button, flooding the room in front of him with a bright light.

"Of course," he said to himself, "blood, it's always blood." He said quietly.

"**Thud, thud, thud, thud"**

Zekiev's eyes grew wide as he shut his flashlight off quickly. He knew that sound all too well. He quickly moved to the door, pressing himself up against the wall beside it, watching through the side of the shattered porthole window.

"Come on Mr. Bubbles!" a small girl's voice called, the slapping of her bare feet on the floor coming closer. "The angels are waiting!"

_-shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit-_ Zekiev's mind raced, as he tried hard to calm himself. The thudding grew closer until the faint yellow light of a big daddy filled the room. Zekiev closed his eyes, and held his breath. The behemoth had stopped to watch over the little sister gathering Adam from a nearby body.

"Let's go Mr. Bubbles!" the little girl exclaimed, continuing on her course, her heavy protector following close behind. Zekiev exhaled quietly, sliding down the wall.

"Holy shit, that was close…" he whispered, "I'll have to avoid them or I'm a goner…"

He picked himself off of the floor as quietly as he could, lowering himself to a crouch. He hadn't left the room, but he was already breaking a cold sweat. The teen opened one of the double door inward, taking a quick survey of the outside, checking for splicers. –_Or worse-_ he thought to himself, remembering the big daddy.

"Seems clear, I better get to it." He said quietly, taking his first steps through the threshold, and into the carpeted hallway, stained with dried blood. He took a quick look at the body the little sister had drained, a frown appearing on his lips. "Poor bastard, better you than me though." he whispered quietly, shaking his head. He returned his flashlight back to his bag. "I should probably use the darkness to my advantage…"he concluded, peering around the hallway.

"Now, which way should I go first…" he said to himself, looking down the three hallways that split off from the room he woke up in. "Definitely not that one." He said, looking down the hallway the big daddy had taken. "So…I guess I'll just make my way up the middle." He decided, taking his first few steps into the abyss of darkness that awaited him. Would it drive him to madness, or answers? –_Only one way to find out-_ he thought to himself, a determined look coming across his face.

**(Well, I hope you like the first chapter! Remember to leave a review!)**


	2. Chapter 2, Falling Heavens

Several hours passed as Zekiev made his way through the large building, before he came upon a large, opened area. The only object in the room was a large white fountain, its color faded and cracked with age, and its water still streaming into a nearby drain.

"Well, this must be the middle of the building…" he spoke to himself, looking up at the thick glass windows that made up the ceiling. The glass had to be several feet thick to stand up to that pressure, and was a marvel of its own. He continued on his way through the clearing slowly, keeping his eyes open and his head low, making sure he wasn't being watched. He turned quickly as a loud crash came from behind him, and a screaming splicer jumped at him from across the room.

"JUDAAAAAAAS!" it screamed, as Zekiev quickly picked up a nearby wrench, grunting as he slammed the splicer in the face, sending it crashing into the fountain in the middle of the room, causing it to topple over on the mutant. The teen quickly wiped the blood off of his face, readying his wrench as he noticed more splicers quickly come out of hiding.

"God damnit, I knew it was going too easy!" he yelled as another splicer threw itself at him, cutting his arm open with a hook. The splicer attempted another quick swing, lowering his head to Zekiev, and he quickly brought the heavy wrench down on the mutant's head, caving it in, causing blood and brains to cover the nearby floor. He turned around quickly, readying himself once again as the cackling splicers sprinted towards him, lead pipes and knives in hand.

Make waves, make waves, I'm sea, it's all you can take!

Come back, back down, now I'm drifting away!

Zekiev let loose a battle cry as the twisted bodies of the long insane humans threw themselves at him, swinging wildly with their heavy pipes.

"Raaaaaugh!" he screamed, smashing the closest splicer in the side of the head with his wrench, the solid steel colliding violently. The splicer's eye socket caved in, killing him almost instantly as his eye turned to mush, blood leaking out of his head. He collapsed with a sickening thud, tripping the second battle crazed fiend that was charging Zekiev.

Your ship's sunk, It's gone down, now your captain is dead!

Your saints become sailors, when my ocean is fed!

By these bloody waters, Mark my words!

Come on!

The adrenaline fueled teen quickly killed the tripped splicer, kicking it hard in the chin. A sickening crack echoed through the room and the mutant collapsed, the air gurgling from his lungs. Zekiev's arm was bleeding badly now, and he knew he needed to patch it up soon, or he would pass out.

_-And that would be fatal. - _He thought simply, positioning himself for the last crazed splicer, this one was holding a large, jagged knife, covered in dried blood and what looked like a large mouse hanging from the pommel.

"Time to die, child!" it screamed, rushing Zekiev with the gnarly looked knife.

When I said I'd fight back, I didn't say that I'd fight fair!

I said I'd fight back, I didn't say that I'd fight fair!

I said I'd fight back, I didn't say that I'd fight fair!

I said I'd fight back, I didn't say that I'd fight fair!

The splicer was quicker than the others, and Zekiev missed his first swing with the wrench. The leader quickly swung at him again, the gruesome knife only inches away from the teen.

"Go to hell, freak!" Zekiev yelled, backstepping quickly. The splicer had swung his knife too slow, and Zekiev sprung off of his right foot, nailing the splicer in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground with a blood-curdling scream as he held his shattered jawbone in place.

"Fiat justitia ruat caelum…" Zekiev recited quietly, bringing down his wrench once more, ending the twisted being's life.

He wiped the blood from his wrench quietly, looking over the aftermath of the small battle. _–Four dead. Better them than me though. -_ He thought, pulling himself off of the ground slowly.

"I think I'll call you falling heavens." He said quietly, looking at his heavy pipe wrench, "I think that suits you." He finished, storing the dark blue wrench in his pants-loop. The blood dripping from his arm was slowing, so he searched his bag for the bandages he always carried, pulling them out and making his way to the destroyed fountain. He cleaned the deep wound, wrapping it tightly until he could manage to find something to stitch his arm up.

"Now…Which way from here?" he said to himself quietly, crossing his arms while looking around the room. "I wish that lady would have given me directions…" he sighed, scratching the back of his head. He had never been in this part of Rapture, and it seemed so alien to him. Everything seemed more dangerous, and even the splicers seemed crazier. And that was a feat greater than the city itself.

"Ugh…to the right I go!" he exclaimed quietly, as not to attract any unwanted attention. The black haired teen adjusted his already bloodstained bandages and continued on his way, taking in every inch of this maze of a building.

**(I hope you liked chapter two, please review! And bonus points if you can tell me the quote from this chapter and the song!)**


	3. Chapter 3, While I Breathe, I Hope

"Dum spiro spero"

Silence. Silence surrounded him like a blanket, the eerie halls filled only with the sound of his light footsteps. There didn't seem to be a soul in sight, not even the occasional rat that plagued rapture. Even the roaches seemed to steer clear of this hallway.

_-This is wrong. - _He thought to himself, slowly reaching for his wrench. Something was in this dark corridor, and he wanted nothing to do with it. The hairs on his neck stood up slowly, as a cold chill shot down his spine. He knew something was behind him, but his gut told him to continue moving, and not look back. And that was one feeling Zekiev never questioned.

He crept slowly, the hairs on his neck never falling. It was a cold feeling, but Zekiev kept on his way through the hallway, never stopping to turn around.

_-The doors are right there!-_ he rejoiced in his mind, relieved to be so close to the exit, and out of this terrible passageway. He grasped the handle, turning it as quiet as he could, and pushed on the heavy door. It creaked quietly, revealing a dirty looking entryway, with a large golden spherical object bobbing in the water.

_-The bathysphere! -_ He shouted in his mind, finally reaching his destination. As he crossed the threshold of the large double doors, the cold intensified, crossing his chest, as if he were being hugged.

_-Goodbye- _he heard, as he twisted around quickly, only to see the open doors, leading into the dark hallway.

"Bye…" he caught himself muttering, as he stared into the hallway, a confused look plastered on his face. His thoughts were broken by the static of the radio on his hip, and the sound of a female's voice.

"Zekiev, Come in!" The voice said worriedly, as he answered the call.

"Sorry, I must have had the radio turned down or something…anyways, I'm at the bathysphere, what now lady?" he asked, still slightly dazed.

"Well, for starters, get in it." She said, as he climbed into the decently sized transport. Rapture had them all over the place, except for the surface. Those were shut down by Ryan due to citizens trying to leave, and now it would be a wonder if they would ever work again.

"Now, when you get to the next building, I'll have to go quiet again, but I promise I will explain everything when you get to me. I know I told you I would explain here, but there is no time, and I need to move. Meet me at the 13th muse pub, it's halfway through the next building, and be careful!" she finished, the static from her end going silent. Zekiev sighed quietly and pulled the lever that would seal the bathysphere and take him to the next building. He hated these things, but they were quiet, and probably the safest part of Rapture. The boy relaxed, as it would take him at least an hour to travel, since the building he had left was unusually far away from the rest of Rapture. After cleaning and changing his bandages, he rested his head against the back of the sphere, quickly falling into a much-needed slumber.

"Ugh…" the young girl sighed, placing the radio back to her side. She hated when she broke a promise, especially when it was someone who was risking his life just to find out what was going on. "I'll tell him everything as soon as we meet at the Pub." She reassured herself, hoping he could make it. She knew she could get there with stealth alone, but those halls were full of splicers, and the closest resistance hold was the 13th muse pub, located smack dab in the middle of splicer country.

_-Why did they think that was a good idea? That was such a terrible idea! -_ She thought angrily, remembering when the resistance leaders ignored her protests to sheltering themselves in the middle of a bunch of psychopaths. But nobody would listen.

"Well, I guess it's my last choice." She said to herself quietly, packing her things and turning her radio volume to zero. It was time to move out, and the adrenaline was already rushing through her veins. She kneeled down to tie her converses, tightening the shoes to her feet, in case she had to run away from crazed mutants, or worse, an angry Big Daddy.

"T-time to go." The girl said, the confidence in her voice wavering. And with that, Athena opened the large wooden door, and began on her short, but perilous, journey.

Zekiev yawned quietly, stretching his arms and legs out inside the spacious bathysphere; it was the best sleep he had gotten for some time.

"Well, time to get this show on the road." He said quietly to himself, pulling the lever next to the door, releasing the pressure in a low hiss, and swinging the heavy golden slab of metal up slowly. "Let's go." He said, a smirk appearing on his face as he readied his heavy wrench, knowing the splicers would be attracted to the sound of an arriving bathysphere.

He was ready for a fight, and made his way slowly to the answers he sought.

**(I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and feel free to give me any constructive criticism or advice, as I am always ready to improve my writing. Thanks!)**


End file.
